


Взгляд со стороны

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: соулмейт!ау, где ты иногда слышишь рандомные мысли своего соулмейта.Какими мыслями могут обмениваться плейбой и миллиардер Тони Старк и ребенок-задрот Питер Паркер.Их отношения глазами замечательных женщин - Мэй и Пеппер.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала был комментарий под выполненной заявкой https://ficbook.net/requests/472451 А потом все завертелось)

Мэй Паркер уже заочно ненавидела родственную душу своего племянника Питера. Нет, не потому, что она не хотела в будущем отпускать ребенка в самостоятельную жизнь и была бы рада, если бы он навсегда остался жить с ней в одной квартире. Просто соулмейт, доставшийся ее ребенку, был тем еще озабоченным говнюком. И, наверное, это было неправильно, но иногда Мэй очень хотелось, чтоб ее невинный Питер никогда не встретился с человеком, который нанес непоправимую психическую травму. Ей нанес, не Питеру.

Мэй ратовала за всестороннее образование Питера. Поэтому закончив чтение книги о похождении бравого идальго Дон Кихота Ламанчского на языке оригинала, они плавно перешли на обсуждение принципов работы ветряных мельниц. Потом с помощью интернета изучили, как огромные ветряки вырабатывают электроэнергию. Судя по горящим глазам Питера, его гораздо больше интересовал технический момент, чем заучивание спряжения глаголов на испанском. Мэй знала, что вся эта любовь к точным наукам досталась ему от родителей и очень гордилась Питером.

На моменте изучения как потоки ветра вращают лопасти ветрогенератора, проходят через турбину, приводя её в действие, Питер на минуту замер, а потом в полной растерянности посмотрел на нее.

— Тетя Мэй, а разве вместо лопастей можно использовать человека?

— Нет, конечно, с чего ты вообще это взял? — не то, чтобы ее познания в вопросе электрообеспечения были достаточно велики, но людей таким образом совершенно точно никто не использует.

— Просто я только что услышал своего соулмейта. Он сказал, что с удовольствием вдул бы какой-то очень энергичной Шарлотте Мэйз. «Вдуть» — это как дуть, но только очень сильно? А зачем дуть на тетю, если от ее кручения никакой пользы не будет? Ведь не будет же? Ты же сказала, что она не сможет вырабатывать энергию? А почему она тогда энергичная? Или если вдувать очень сильно, то что-то из этого таки получится?

Ага, получится, нервно хихикнула Мэй. Дети, например. Боже, соулмейт ее ребенка озабоченный подросток, который не нашел ничего лучше, чем транслировать свои похождения. Ему-то хорошо, судя по его мыслям ему сейчас будет крайне хорошо. А вот как ей отвечать на все эти вопросы?! Господи, Бен, ну почему ты должен был именно сегодня задержаться на работе?

***

Тони Старк в очередной раз предавался меланхолии. Честное слово, если бы Пеппер знала, насколько трудно будет с ним работать, она бы… нет, не уволилась, но определенно попросила бы повышение зарплаты. Кстати, надо не забыть выписать себе премию за вредность.

Сейчас ей предстояла сложная миссия. Можно сказать, почти уровня Мстителей. Надо было вытащить Тони из мастерской и заставить посетить собрание директоров.

— Тони, я тебя прошу. Просто покажись там, покрутись пару минут, назови всех неумелыми идиотами, забросай саркастическими фразами и гордо уйди в закат. Но мне очень надо, чтоб ты там был!

— У меня есть куда более важные дела. Как раз жду, когда Пятница закончит анализ.

— И что же это? Новые разработки? — нет, если он скажет, что начал очередной проект, так и не закончив ни один из предыдущих, она просто его убьет. И ее оправдают.

— Скажи, а мы получаем свою долю прибыли за мерч Железного Человека у компании Lego? И если да, то какой идиот допустил, что у него на заднице были отверстия и озабоченные детишки могли с их помощью устраивать всякие непотребства? Цеплять на Халка, например? Ладно твоя рыжая зазноба, но на Халка, Пепс! Или на молот Тора. Но там, к счастью, не налезло. Я самый первый из Мстителей. Нет, не напоминай мне о Сосульке, пенсионеры не считаются. Но сегодня меня сравнили с Мадфлапом из Трансформеров. А, как мне сказала Пятница, он трансформируется в Шевроле Тракс. Понимаешь, Пеппер? Он сказал, что я похож на мини-кроссовер. Еще и в цветах герба Гриффиндора. И Пеппер, я, конечно, не географ, но с картой мира знаком неплохо. Такой страны нет. Понимаешь? Страны Гриффиндор нет, а вот злоебучий герб у нее, оказывается, есть!

Ладно. Возможно, в последнее время она слишком сильно насела на Тони и ему надо дать отдохнуть. Тут определенно что-то серьезнее, чем лишний стакан любимого виски на голодный желудок.

— Тони, эй, — Пеппер приблизилась к своему непосредственному начальнику и присела возле него. Нет, алкоголем от него даже не пахло. Но выражение лица он имел крайне пришибленное. В последний раз столько растерянности и негодования одновременно от него можно было увидеть, когда Роуди решил его по-дружески подколоть. И через месяц после очередной убойной вечеринки заплатил шести стриптизёршам, и они все одновременно пришли обвинять Тони в отцовстве. — Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты. Но мы со всем разберемся. И Гриффиндор это факультет в школе магии из известной истории о мальчике волшебнике, я тебе это и без Пятницы скажу. Герб у него: золотой лев на красном поле, так что действительно напоминает расцветку твоего костюма. Что происходит, Тони?

— Мой соулмейт чертов сопляк, который сравнивает Железного человека с малолитражкой и с не понятно чем из сказки о Мерлине и короле Артуре? Зашибись, Тони Старк, Вселенная тебя ненавидит. Может, ты его себе заберешь? Ты хотя бы знаешь, что такое этот Гриффиндор без необходимости гуглить.

Ох, первые мысли от родственной души. Это так волнительно. И это так смешно — этот неизвестный ребенок умудрился за пару секунд поставить самого Старка в тупик и качественно сбить с него спесь. Пеппер уже заочно обожала родственную душу своего начальника и друга Тони Старка.

***

Мэй надеялась, что со временем соулмейт Питера повзрослеет, станет серьезнее и перестанет смущать ребенка пошлыми словечками, значение которых ей первое время приходилось объяснять.

Она навсегда запомнила день, когда после ночной смены так и не смогла выспаться из-за Неда, Питера и его чертового соулмейта. Стоило ей только прикрыть глаза, как разбудил ее дикий грохот. Перепугано вскочив и вылетев в гостиную она увидела кучу-малу из переплетенных рук и ног ее племянника и его лучшего друга. Кофейный столик перевернут, диван неаккуратно сдвинут на другой конец комнаты, на ковре валялись остатки ее финикового пирога и темнели пятна от колы.

— Мальчики, что вы тут устроили. Вы же обещали сидеть тихо и собирать лего с Мстителями.

Пристыженные дети кое-как расцепились и состроили щенячьи мордашки. У Питера определенно лучше получилось.

— Просто мой соулмейт сказал, что сообразить на троих это гораздо круче, чем кувыркаться вдвоем. Ты же знаешь, что мы в школе дружим еще только с ЭмДжей? Ну и решили, что прежде, чем брать ее третьей, надо научиться кувыркаться вдвоем. Но у нас совершенно ничего не получается. Вот только Нед шишку набил, а я локоть свез. Тетя Мэй, а ты умеешь кувыркаться вдвоем? А научишь?!

Что ж, не самый неловкий момент за последние пару лет в ее жизни. Она уже наловчилась выпутываться из подобных ситуаций. Поэтому сейчас она пойдет, выпьет таблетку от головной боли и начнет рассказывать очередную сказку о суперсекретных навыках японских ниндзя-шпионов, которые умели и вдвоем, и на троих, и даже владели навыками группового боя. Да, Нед, совсем как Черепашки-ниндзя. Нет, Пит, они не были похожи на джедаев. И, к сожалению, мальчики, эти навыки не доступны детям, так что оставьте ЭмДжей в покое и забудьте об этом.

***

Пятница в очередной раз наябедничала, что ее создатель не спит вторые сутки и питается одними бургерами и виски. Иногда Пеппер казалось, что она не компанией управляет, а нянькой работает. Но загонять себя таким образом действительно не дело, поэтому она направлялась в лабораторию, чтобы отправить этого великовозрастного балбеса в кровать.

Мастерская ее встретила ревом басов на максимальной громкости. Эта какофония мало походила на привычную классику рока.

— Пятница, детка, выруби этот шлак. И что это вообще такое играло?

— Это Dark Funeral, до этого был Gorgoroth, мисс Поттс. Босс потребовал включить что-то максимально громкое и немелодичное.

— Какого черта, Тони?

— Скажи мне, дорогая моя Пеппер, знаешь ли ты все песни Тейлор Свифт из ее последнего альбома? Нет? Везучая ты женщина. Потому что я знаю! Он их поет, тщательно проговаривая каждую строчку в моей голове и никак не затыкается вот уже пятый час! По кругу, понимаешь? Единственная надежда, что скоро его родители погонят спать, а пока только вот этот набор рандомных звуков помогает перекрыть голосок моего соулмейта.  
А знаешь, почему он ее слушает? Потому что в очередной раз пересмотрел Звездные войны и ему жалко Лею, Хана Соло и Люка, а душещипательная попса этой карамельной блондиночки четко соответствует его настроению.  
В прошлом месяце я познал разницу между покемонами и дигимонами. Хочешь расскажу? Нет? Ну и правильно.  
А знаешь почему кот Огги такой злой? Потому что его достали тараканы! В голове у этого карапуза тараканы, и он ими со мной постоянно делится!  
Я много нового от него узнал. Например, светящиеся на солнце вампиры это «фуфло». Не то чтобы я спорил, но где он такую дебильную интерпретацию Дракулы вообще нашел? Что Рэдклифф «не тру» — у него глаза не зеленые. Зато Ченнинг Татум замечательно танцует. Да кому вообще могло прийти в голову назвать своего ребенка Ченнинг?!  
И самое обидное знаешь что? Оказывается, костюм Железного Человека откровенно сосет по сравнению с уровнем технологического развития вулканцев из Стар Трека.

Пеппер от души смеялась, выслушивая брюзжание Тони и надеялась, что со временем его соулмейт мало изменится, останется все таким же непосредственным, забавным ребенком и сможет привить Тони любовь к поп-культуре, несмотря на то, что значение некоторых выражений первое время приходится объяснять ей или Пятнице.

***

Мэй иногда боялась за Питера. Конечно же, виной была его родственная душа. К счастью, со временем ее племянник перестал задавать смущающие вопросы, благослови Господь интернет и создателя гугла. Она действительно надеялась, что неизвестный мужчина поумнел, но однажды случайно заглянув в историю поиска на стареньком ноутбуке Питера, поняла, что все надежды тщетны. Пока ребенок гуглил «красивые ножки Апреля и недотрогу-Март» это даже казалось забавным. Дальше пошла уже более серьезная терминология. Питера интересовало что такое фроттаж, фелляция, игра в снежки, римминг, бондаж, ванильность, кинк. Мэй не знала плакать или смеяться.

С одной стороны, опять же, благослови Господи создателя гугла, потому что это определенно не то, что она хотела бы обсуждать с 16-летним парнем. Ей с головой хватило разговора о пестиках и тычинках на его 12-летие. Очевидно, что родственная душа ее невинного мальчика тот еще извращенец. Или проститутка. Или даже проститутка-извращенец. С другой стороны, Мэй никогда не была ханжой и знала, что в сексе еще достаточно более весомых извращений, чем любовь к анальному сексу и связыванию партнера. Пусть уж извращенец. Но хоть не моральный урод.

Иногда было даже забавно наблюдать, как Питер посреди разговора начинал заикаться и смущенно полыхать ушами. Видно, опять словил сигнал из космоса от своей озабоченной родственной души. Далеко не сразу они узнали, что в голове у неизвестного мужчины бывают не только мысли о сексе, но еще он неплохо разбирается в ядерной физике и механике.

Он все еще не нравился Мэй. Но она была готова дать шанс мужчине, который не только мог несколько минут описывать красоту чужой задницы, но и умел создавать мультифункциональных роботов. Во всяком случае, на этом настаивал Питер. Может его еще можно будет перевоспитать?

***

Чем больше времени проходило, тем четче становились мысли соулмейтов. Пеппер всегда замечала момент, когда Тони получал очередную ментальную СМСку от своей второй половинки. Иногда он недоуменно хмурился и тогда Пеппер или Пятница опять должны были объяснять кто такие Телепузики и почему они стремные. Иногда мысли неизвестного мальчишки действительно ставили его в тупик и ему тоже становилось интересно кто бы победил, если бы Годзилла встретилась с Тиранозавром. Больше всего Пеппер любила моменты, когда в ответ на чужие мысли на лице Тони появлялась мягкая и безумно ласковая улыбка. Словно он уже заочно любил этого неизвестного мальчика.

Именно она уговаривала Тони не творить глупости, когда он собрался накупить щенков для каждого ребенка сироты в стране, который проживает с тетей, потому что «Пепс, он задрал! Он уже полчаса ноет в моей голове о том, что хочет эту блядскую блохастую шавку, но знает, что она ему не светит. Я просто хочу, чтоб он заткнулся». Как бы он не ворчал, Пеппер точно знала, что великий Тони Старк просто не может смириться с тем фактом, что его соулмейт в чем-то нуждается. А еще он очень хотел порадовать своего мальчика.

Именно она пыталась не умереть от смеха, когда Тони вылетел с собрания с квадратными глазами и горящим лицом, потому что его родственной душе вдруг пришло в голову подрочить на самого Тони Старка и думать об этом достаточно громко, чтоб разделить эти фантазии на двоих.

Каждый раз, когда Железный человек отправлялся на очередное самоубийственное задание, она была спокойна. Пеппер никогда не боялась за Тони. Конечно же, виной тому была его родственная душа. Пока у Тони есть его мальчик и есть шанс его встретить, он выкрутится из любой передряги — ему есть ради чего жить.

***

— Как ты думаешь, у них все будет в порядке? — Мэй пригубила шампанское и повернулась к Пеппер. На свадьбе ее племянника и миллиардера Тони Старка было слишком много незнакомых ей людей, и она предпочитала провести весь вечер в приятной компании Пеппер.

— В прошлом месяце Тони отчитывал Питера за любовь к неоправданному риску и заставил его поклясться, что это больше не повторится. Вчера я видела, как Питер, перекинув недовольного Тони через плечо, потому что «ему пора спать, а железяки никуда от него не убегут», тащил его из лаборатории в сторону спален. Они заботятся друг о друге и отлично с этим справляются, — Пеппер отсалютовала бокалом в сторону новобрачных и с уверенность сказала: — Так что да, у них все будет в порядке.


End file.
